


Stress Relief

by Kwehn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehn/pseuds/Kwehn
Summary: A hard day at work has you returning home to your blonde lover seeking comfort and release.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friend, I hope y'all enjoy! :0
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: sylleblossompetals.tumblr.com

To say work today was agonizingly long and stressful would be the biggest understatement of the year. The shipment truck bringing the stock was running later by the hour, and all the customers that came through seemed to be stuck in perpetually angry moods no matter what you tried to do to help. Not to mention the shortage of staff had the employees that were in attendance running around almost crazily, trying to take care of everything and pick up the slack.  


The tension in your shoulders felt like it was becoming a permanent state, and you release a frustrated sigh as you fumble with your keyring to find the one that would unlock your apartment. After dropping it a few times and uttering a few vulgar lines that would make even Gladio blush, you manage to free the correct key from the jumble and shove it in the keyhole, giving a forceful twist and shouldering the door open.

Your bag hit the floor, door slamming behind you as your legs bend at the knee and raise up one at a time to remove the offending shoes that pinched your feet uncomfortably all day. Afterwards, you straighten up and make the trek through the apartment to the living room, where the sound of the TV followed by loud peals of laughter emerge. Finally reaching the entryway to the living room, the cheerful occupant glances in your direction and the grin on his face widens even further when your eyes make contact.

“Hey babe! I missed you, how was your day at work?”

Standing from the couch he was currently draped across, he stretched his arms in front of him and popped his knuckles before approaching you. At his query, your eyes stung and you stepped forward to meet him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and dropping your head to the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply before biting out,

“Terrible.”

TV show forgotten, his arms immediately rise to encircle your waist, hands rubbing comforting circles over your back as he presses a kiss to the top of your hair, “Did you wanna talk about it?” He felt your head hesitantly shake in a negative motion and he nodded against you, holding your body tighter to his.

“How can I make you feel better?”

You hum at him, feigning consideration although you know exactly what you wanted right then. Letting your lips linger and brush over the curve of his neck, you murmur quietly and he perks up, tilting his head closer, “Sorry, I didn’t catch that, babe.”

You move your arms from their place around his shoulders, cupping his cheeks with your hands instead and pulling his face close to you. The tips of your noses brush, and you stick the tip of your tongue out to tease it lightly along his lower lip. His cheeks turn pink and you decide to mess with him further, capturing his lower lip between your teeth and nibbling before you pull back.

“I said: I want you to make me sweat, Sunshine.”

Staring deep into his eyes, you notice the exact moment they darken with desire at your words. Time seems to slow, and your breathing becomes shallow while you wait for his response. Prompto sucks in a breath before ducking down, moving his hands to grab the back of your knees as he hoists you up against him. You release an undignified shriek in surprise, hands smacking down on his shoulders and grasping tightly for dear life while he carries you to the bedroom.

The trip through the hallway was both quick and terribly long, your heart pounding in anticipation. He reaches the cracked bedroom door and pushes it open with one foot, stepping inside before swinging it shut once more behind him. One of your hands slides up from his shoulder to run your fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, then trailing higher as you press and drag your nails gently against his scalp as you go. He shivers lightly at the stimulation, moving over to the bed now and placing you down, with your legs resting over the edge and himself placed conveniently between them.

Staring at each other in that moment, you could feel the desire build until it became something almost suffocating and tangible. The urge to have him underneath you as you ride his cock so hard, until the pleasure becomes unbearable and you both come screaming each other’s names, grows. You begin to squirm restlessly, reaching up to pull him closer, only to have him take hold of your wrists and shake his head with a teasing smirk that makes you need his lips on you _right now_.

Prompto bends at the waist, his face close to your clavicle and the tip of his nose grazes along your skin teasingly as he moves up along your neck. His hot breath is puffing against you, and you’re paying very close attention to everything he’s doing then. Slightly parted lips are pressed against your earlobe. His tongue slips out, licking a stripe up the side before his teeth find purchase as he imitates what you did to his bottom lip not five minutes earlier. A delicate shudder wracks your body as he whispers in a husky voice against your ear.

“I hope you’re ready, cause I’m about to make your wish come true.”

The tone and words set you to biting your lip as he proceeds to press your wrists back to frame your head, winking at you and issuing a challenge, “I wanna see how long you can keep your hands to yourself.” It’s all you can do to grasp the blanket and try to hold out in your excitement while his own hands begin their journey, ghosting along in a soon-to-be continuous caress of your body.

From the sensitive skin of your wrists, down the length of your upheld arms, the brush of phantom fingertips and faintly ticklish graze of nails reached your torso. You close your eyes as he outlines the curve of your waist until reaching your hips, tugging you a bit closer by the beltloops of your pants. His fingers slide up deviously, plunging underneath the waistband to stroke over your hipbones and the sensitive skin in between, but never moving lower to the spot you _really_ wanted his fingers.

Prompto’s hands shift upwards, running over your stomach and soon diverting their path to move around your breasts, instead pulling at the neckline of your shirt. At your squirm and whine of “Prom, _please,_ “ he happily obliges, raising your shirt then smoothing his hands over the breasts held so nicely by your bra. You tilt your head back further against the bed while arching your spine, hoping to feel his teasing hands do something more substantial to your body.

Almost as if reading your mind, he bends closer to your chest, tongue dipping out of his mouth to lick over the exposed swells of skin and follow the edge of the bra. Hands move to slide the shirt up all the way over your head and your fingers retract from the blanket for a moment to allow the shirts removal. A moment later sees it flung over the sharpshooter’s shoulder, landing somewhere across the room. Bringing his momentarily diverted attention back to your chest, he cups you in both hands, giving a firm squeeze before slipping them under your conveniently arched back and fumbling a second for the hooks that hold the bra secure. Now unfastened, the bra is disposed in the same manner as the shirt that came before it.

Prompto slowly moves his head until his parted lips are hovering directly over the nipple of your right breast, hot breath simultaneously warming the skin and sending a shiver dancing down your spine. Tongue easing out of the wet cavern, a sharp inhale sounds from your own mouth when the tip makes contact, swiping and swirling around the quickly hardening peak. Lips lower down to wrap around and suck harshly, before pulling off with a resounding ‘pop!’, and your body jolts in response to the action. Teeth come into play soon after, latching down with the slightest pressure as he works his way back up to your neck, biting and sucking patches of skin as he went. Fully intent on leaving his marks all over you.

Now trailing from the side of your neck, and down to the other breast, you lifted one foot up onto the bed, using the leverage to raise your hips and press your clothed groin against his, desperate to create friction and alleviate the building need growing inside for the blonde. Darkened cerulean eyes locked with yours as he felt your endeavor. A grin crossed his lips as one of his hands meandered the length of your body in order to remove your leg from its propped position. You let your hips return to resting on the mattress, and your foot touched the floor once again as you released an affronted huff much to his amusement.

Laughing, he soothed, “You always tell me to be patient, so now it’s your turn.”

“I just…. Need you so bad Prom,” you pleaded with a squirm, watching as his eyes break contact to observe the movement of your chest.

He raised his head, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips even though the actions you anticipated were to be anything but. “I suppose I can go a _little_ quicker, since you asked so nicely,” with a cheeky smile the head of unruly blonde hair shifted, mouth sweeping between your breasts while swiftly advancing further south, causing goosebumps to rise and follow in his wake.

Eyelashes flutter over cerulean eyes, tickling your skin as he maintains the deep eye contact when he reaches the button holding your jeans closed. With exposed teeth, he seizes a corner of the fabric and tugs until the catch comes undone with feeble resistance. Dragging the zipper slowly in much the same fashion, he watches a shiver run through your body and hooks his fingers in your jeans to ease them down your hips, getting to his feet and taking a step back to slip your legs out one by one.

Once the jeans were in a pile on the floor (after teasing that they looked better there anyway), he sank back to his knees on the plush carpet, falling back over your body with fervor and burying his face against the apex of your thighs. You narrow your eyes and a squeak escapes your throat as the blonde inhales deeply, nose pressing against the lace panties. He imitates kissing your clothed lower lips, and if you were wet before then the motions caused heat to pool and your panties to dampen even faster now.

His tongue is pressing against you now, fingers tracing the line between fabric and skin. Your fingers tighten in the blanket as you shift your hips in an effort to get him to _take them off._ Prompto laughs from his place against you and snags the appendages over the lace, tugging it down while grabbing your ankle and elevating your leg to slide it through, leaving the pair of panties to dangle from the other. His mouth latches onto your thigh and sucks hard as the fingers of one hand began rubbing the length of your slit, spreading the wetness that continuously leaked from you at his ministrations.

Your thighs tremble as he brings a finger to tease at your entrance, slipping in one moment and gone the next. The arousal is heightening and you whine as his eyes smolder up at yours, slipping first one, then two fingers with ease into your dripping cunt. Breath is expelled from your lungs, then sucked back in just as quickly as the fingers pump into you, nails lightly dragging against your walls and when he crooks his fingers _just so,_ you forget how to breathe.

Panting breaths and desperate moans sounded clearly throughout the room, your fingers flexing and curling tighter into the blanket as his own worked you up to becoming a writhing mess. You propped your feet on the bed by this point, relishing in the pleasure tingling throughout your body until he let his fingers slip out of you. The blonde brought his hand to his lips, swirling his tongue around the appendages covered in your juices and saturating it with his saliva as well, before sucking them completely clean.

Fingers leaving his mouth with a pop, he smiled brightly up at you, “Mmm, you taste so good, babe. I want some more.” The muscles in your lower body clenched in anticipation as he grabbed your calves and hooked your legs over his shoulders. Thinking he would go at it from his position there, you yelped in surprise when his arms slid under your body, elevating you and wrapping tightly around your hips and ass to pull you closer, spreading his knees farther apart in the meanwhile to accommodate your weight after tugging you fully off the bed and onto him.

_“Prompto!”_

Your hands shot down to grasp his hair, sifting through the strands and tugging firmly for leverage as he supported you from below. He squeezed you reassuringly, letting you know he wouldn’t let you fall. Emitting a sigh of relief, you almost choked on air sucking it back in suddenly as his parted lips met wrapped around your clit and _sucked_. A sharp moan tore from your throat as his tongue pressed flat against you, lapping at your core. Your hips involuntarily twitched against him, seeking to get even closer than you already were to devious ministrations.

“O-Oh god, Prom, you’re so _good,_ “ you squealed.

His tongue prodded over hypersensitive flesh, searching a bit lower before finding your entrance and wiggling inside. The blonde’s nose rubbed against your clit as he thrust his tongue inside. You removed one of your hands from its purchase in his hair to grope at your breast, pinching and rubbing a nipple as your head tilted back. Keening moans erupted from your lips as hips began rotating lightly of their own accord, the added feeling of rubbing against him bringing you even higher.

After removing his tongue from inside you, he focused solely on your clit, alternating between wrapping his lips around the sensitive button and sucking, or massaging it with his tongue. Your breathing grew more erratic, scratching your nails against his scalp as you squeeze your breast tighter, feeling climax approaching rapidly.

Sly blue eyes pay close attention to your intensifying reactions, and when they catch sight of you getting closer, he slows his ministrations before stopping altogether. You curl your toes into the carpet, groaning in frustration as he edges forward, tilting your body back onto the bed. The sharpshooter is hovering over you as you glare half-heartedly. The sunny smile on his face, most of which was covered in your juices, didn’t dissipate as he leaned down to kiss you.

A metallic rustling noise reached your ears, and when he removed himself from the kiss you take in his hand at his belt, undoing and sliding it out of the loops before he worked his pants and boxers down enough to present his cock. Spitting in his hand, his fingers wrap around his length and stroke firmly as his eyelids flutter closed. You relish the look on his face as he covers his cock in saliva.

“Mmm, Prom, I need you inside of me. I need you to fill me up and feel me gripping you so tight. Six, Prompto, you’ll feel so amazing.”

A stuttering moan sounded from the sharpshooter as he began rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, and you licked your lips at the expression on his face. Brows furrowed, cheeks tinged pink, and lower lip caught between his teeth as he nibbled on it. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and pull him close so you could whisper hotly in his ear.

_“I’m aching for you, Prom. Will you give it to me?”_

With a groan, he relinquished his grip, instead reaching down to prop one of your legs over his shoulder. Looking down at your soaking wet lips, he pressed the tip against you to trace along your folds and smear the precum over you before aligning with your entrance and filling you up deliciously with a deep thrust. Prompto grasps tightly to your raised leg, mouthing along your ankle as he rolls his hips, pumping his cock into you at an easy pace.

The feeling of his girth brushing along your walls, and hitting deep within you quickly brought back the pleasurable pressure that was building in you once before. A sheen of sweat graced both of your bodies as he strengthened his efforts, one hand moving from your leg to hold onto your hip and help pull you further onto his cock when he thrust forward. The quickened, languid roll of his hips changed into sharper thrusts soon after he saw you begin to writhe beneath him, your head shaking from one side to the other as you gripped the blanket tight and worked in tandem with him.

Inching his hand over from your hip, he began swirling his thumb over your clit as he began fucking into you harder. Your gasps heightened in pitch, a lengthy wail bursting from you the moment he sent you over the edge, and you began convulsing. The continual tightening grip around his cock drew broken, desperate moans from the blonde as he bent closer to your body, moving the hand from your clit to grasp at the blanket while pistoning his hips harder against you, riding you throughout your orgasm even when it slowed, until you were clawing at his back and nearly in tears at the overwhelming feeling of him pounding into your pussy.

“Aa-Ah! y/n you- I’m gonna-!”

The hard pace lost its rhythm as the blonde began to cry out, pressing his open mouth to yours and sucking on your tongue as he came suddenly, filling you with his hot seed before he slowed to a stop. Sweating and panting over your body, Prompto was dazed for a few minutes before his eyes locked with yours and he laughed, bringing a joyous grin to your face at the infectious sound.

He gently removed his softening length from you, standing to strip completely. When he was finished, he crawled onto the bed and under the blankets, pulling you with him. The blonde nuzzled against you and showered any surface of your skin within reach in kisses.

“I love you baby, goodnight.”

You glanced down in surprise as the man passed out immediately after the words left his lips, chuckling and caressing his hair while you whispered the same to him, following him into sleep soon after.

 

~~

You wake up the next morning lethargic, lifting your arms to stretch and releasing a quiet moan as you feel any pleasant tension from the night before leaving your muscles in a delicious sensation that has you holding the stance for a few moments longer. You glance over at the blonde to your side. He’s completely knocked out with his arm wrapped tightly around your waist. You smile as your movement causes him to burrow his face into the pillows while mumbling incoherently.

Removing his arm from its current placement, you ease your way from under both it and the blankets, gently placing it back down as you climb off the bed.

New mission: Take a hot shower.

You mosey your way unimpeded to the bathroom just on the left of the hallway leading out of the bedroom. Flipping the light switch up as you close the door behind you, a blush stains your cheeks when you catch sight of your disheveled hair, the marks littering your skin from the previous night resembling dark purple and reddish flower petals.

After you finish examining yourself in the mirror, you slide the shower door open, reaching down to turn the knob and get the water running. The temperature soon becomes nice and steamy, and you step in under the cascade of hot water that relaxes your muscles immediately. Lathering shampoo into your hair after getting it wet, you grab a loofa dangling from the shelf hanging in the shower before proceeding to pour your favorite scented body wash over it.

As you run it along the length of your body, and the bathroom grows considerably steamier, thoughts wander and a full-body shiver races through you as your hand passes between your legs. Images of the blonde head that was between them replaying over and over in your mind.

Prompto got you good yesterday, but you’d be sure to wake him up with a little surprise and return the favor in kind.


End file.
